pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Espeon
|} Espeon (Japanese: エーフィ Eifie) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship during the day or morning, or when leveled up with high friendship with a Sun Shard in the Bag. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . It is the starter Pokémon in alongside the other Generation II Eeveelution, Umbreon. Biology Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Espeon is rare in the wilderness, and is more commonly found in . In the anime Major appearances Sakura's Espeon Sakura's Eevee evolved into at some point between Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. Other An Espeon appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias under the ownership of . Lilian Meridian owns an Espeon. It was only seen in The Saffron Con to test the stage's lighting effects. An Espeon was the third and final Pokémon used by during her rematch against for the Ability Symbol in Second Time's the Charm. The Sun Pokémon was defeated by Ash's Pikachu. An Espeon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. An Espeon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced . An Espeon appeared in Master Class Choices! under the ownership of Pokémon Performer named . Minor appearances An Espeon appeared in 's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. An Espeon appeared in Destiny Deoxys. In [[DP010|''Not On MY Watch ya Don't!]], Espeon was one of the Pokémon being hypnotized by . Espeon made a small cameo in the beginning of ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and the other six Eeveelutions. An Espeon appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A 's Espeon appeared in The Saffron Con. An Espeon appeared briefly in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Kanto Grand Festival. An Espeon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! where imagined what her could evolve into. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's genetically-altered , nicknamed Vee, evolves into Espeon permanently sometime after the battle against the Kanto Elite Four and prior to the events of Forretress of Solitude in . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Bill has both an Espeon and its counterpart, . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi has an Espeon which is first seen being used to stop a bomb placed by Team Galactic. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} and (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Secret Storage 20, Mr. Who's Den}} using a }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Crags of Lament , Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 71 Blau Salon: Stage 441}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Espeon|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Espeon}} |Party of the Decade Espeon|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Espeon}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Espeon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Espeon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Espeon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |Global Link Espeon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Espeon}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10||'}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*|}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , but she also enjoys }} |- . }} |- when it has a link of 70% or higher and is deployed in Illusio |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |} Evolution (daytime) |no2=196 |name2=Espeon |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Espeon is not obtainable in due to the lack of a time system. In order to be obtained and added to the Pokédex in these versions, an Eevee must be traded to , evolved there, and then traded back, or else traded from or . * Espeon shares its name with and . They are all known as the Sun Pokémon. Origin Espeon appears to be based on legend of the , also known as bake-neko, which are mysterious, intelligent, fork-tailed goblin cats. It additionally resembles a , a Latin-American mythological beast which had a jewel on its forehead. It also has traits of s, s, es, and due to its large ears, . Name origin Espeon is a combination of (a branch of psychic abilities) and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Eifie is a combination of エスパー esupaa (ESPer, a person with psychic powers) and フィール fiiru (feel), referring to its extraordinary sensory abilities. It is very similar to Eevee, in both writing and sound (イーブイ/エーフィ). In other languages |fr=Mentali|frmeaning=From mental. Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French |es=Espeon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Psiana|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German |it=Espeon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에브이 Ebeui|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=太陽精靈 / 太阳精灵 Tàiyángjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Sun spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=太陽伊貝 Taaiyèuhngyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Sun Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese |hi=एसपीओन Espeon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Эсреон Espeon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sakura's Espeon * Vee * Umbreon and Espeon (Gates to Infinity) External links * |} de:Psiana fr:Mentali it:Espeon ja:エーフィ pl:Espeon zh:太阳伊布